Cursing (And why you shouldn't do it near a child)
by rex1011amit
Summary: Eri uses a bad word. What follows is expected. Cross-posted on AO3, third in a series of cute Eri one shots.


Teenagers swear. That is a fact of life. Some more then others, some less, some are creative with their cursing and some simply go for the basics. Being full of them, class 1-A was no stranger to the odd muttered, and yelled, curse word.

That is, until Eri showed up. Children under the age of ten seem to have that effect on those with even the slightest bit of self awareness. As such swearing in class 1-A had seen a significant decrease…at least while they thought Eri was within ear shot.

All of this was out of basic decency of course, the fact the people figured that if Eri started swearing her Mama and Papa would hunt down and probably annihilate whoever taught her those words was simply an added…incentive to mind their mouths.

So, when Eri stubbed her toe on one of the dinner table legs during breakfast and shouted, "Shit!", loud enough for everyone to hear, many of the students began asking themselves if they had any black clothes on hand.

After the initial shook wore off, Ochako and Izuku were quick to come to Eri's aide, going on their knees full of worry. "Eri-chan are you okay?" Ochako started, looking over the little girl clutching her foot like a hawk, "Is your foot okay."

"Y-Yeah Mama…" She said, though her eyes were watering a bit as she touched her toe and winced, "I just hit my toe…"

Izuku gently removed her hand and slowly grabbed hold of her foot, "Can you move it Eri-chan?" Eri nodded and moved it a little to prove it, Izuku sighing with relief as he put her foot and and saw her moving it around without flinching, "Good, I'm glad. Now, Eri-chan," Something changed in Izuku's voice, along with his smile becoming oddly…calm, causing the whole class to stiffen up slightly, "Where did you hear that word you just used?"

Eri looked up at him, somehow not notceing the change in his tone, "Huh? You mean 'shit'?" The whole class flinched at the sound of this precious little girl using such a word so…easily, while Izuku's eyebrow only twitched as he nodded, "…is it a bad word?"

Ochako's face changed alongside his, the same frozen smile adorning her face, "Yes Eri-chan," She saw Eri's face twist up a bit in guilt and she was quick to reassure, "We're not mad at you! We just want to know who you heard it from so we can have a," Her eyebrow twitched, "…talk with them."

"O-oh, okay I think I…um…."

While Eri was trying to remember where she heard the curse, Kaminari put a comforting hand on Bakugou's shoulder, whispering so the parental duo won't hear, "It was nice knowing you my friend…"

Bakugou shrugged him off and gave him a sharp glare, "The he-eck are you talking about drooly?"

"Oh come on man, where else would she hear something like that?"

"Not from me," Bakugou stressed, clenching his teeth and stealing glances towards the trio near the table, "I've been fu-flipping G rated since she got here." He then glared at the electric user, "How do I know it wasn't you?"

"Hey! My mouth ain't that bad…" He looked behind Katsuki to find Kirishima, "…maybe it was Kiri?"

"Hair for brains? Why him?"

"Because he hangs around you all the time."

"So do you!"

"Well yeah, but unlike him, I don't act like the sun shines out of your-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll-"

"From Grandpa!" Came the sudden shout from the little girl, inadvertently saving Kaminari's skin, "I heard Grandpa Toshinori say it!"

A sudden silence fell on the students, unsure about what to do with this information. It stayed like that for a minute before Tsuyu spoke up, "…you mean All Might-sensei Eri-chan?"

"Yeah! I hear him muttering stuff like that when he writes down notes and stuff…" Her eyes widen in realization, and she starts worrying her fingers, "…And he told me not to tell you guys…oops."

After a beat of silence she giggled, and the class let out the collective breath they've been holding when Izuku and Ochako lost those…creepy smiles and instead looked at each other, unsure what to do."

Eventually Izuku sighed, rubbing his forehead while he mutter, "I'll go have a talk with him." His voice lacked any anger or promise of horrible parental vengeance, which allowed the class to go back to whatever they were doing before Eri cursed.

Ochako, rubbed her cheek as she watched him go, "I'll save you some pancakes!"

"I want some too!" Came Eri, lifting up her arms and smiling at the prospect of pancakes, her aching toe forgotten.

Ochako laughed as she took her hand and led her to the table, "Okay okay…"

Later, when all the food had been eaten, Bakugou, Kirishima and Kaminari all walked together in silence before Bakugou spoke up, his voice calm and solemn, "That kid's gonna be the death of us all."

The other two nodded without missing a beat, Kirishima adding, "At least she's cute…"

After a moment he got nods in response, and they continued on, thoughts of Eri's cuteness pushing them forward.


End file.
